The present invention relates to a device adapted to be fixed at the outlet of a tube or a flexible pipe making it possible to display the flow rate of a fluid, in particular water, as well as its temperature at the outlet of the tube or pipe.
Drinking water resources on the planet are not inexhaustible and one of the major stakes in years to come will be the control of the consumption of water.
Access to water resources is easy and the consumers, particularly in industrialized countries, are not very inclined to survey their consumption.
However, it is difficult to master one""s water consumption when one does not know exactly what one is consuming.
Another drawback of such easy access to water are the risks of domestic accidents.
In effect, a large number of such domestic accidents, in particular involving children, come from burns caused by a water temperature which is much too high.
The generalization of devices of mixer faucet type has only amplified the phenomenon, the physical separation of the hot water and cold water supplies having disappeared.
Like the consumption of water that the consumer can master only with difficulty, without validly knowing the flow rate, the temperature cannot be efficiently monitored if this same consumer cannot reliably assess it, without having to place his/her finger or hand under the water jet.
In this context, the present invention proposes a device making it possible to assess the flow rate as well as the temperature of a fluid, for example water, at the outlet of a tube or a pipe, in order to control the consumption of this fluid and to avoid domestic accidents.
To that end, according to the invention, the device designed to be fixed at the outlet of a tube or a pipe delivering a fluid is characterized in that it comprises means for displaying the flow rate and means for displaying the outlet temperature of said fluid.
The means for displaying the flow rate and the means for displaying the temperature are advantageously constituted by the same element and comprise a propeller.
The means for displaying the temperature are preferably made from a material reacting to the variations in temperature.
According to a preferred form of embodiment, the means for displaying the flow rate and the temperature of the fluid are located in the axis of outlet of the fluid and the device comprises a substantially cylindrical body adapted to receive the means for displaying the flow rate and the temperature of the fluid.
In order to allow visual display, the body presents a transparent display window or, preferably, is totally transparent.
In addition, the device advantageously comprises means for filtration, for treatment of the fluid or reagents to the pollutants contained in this fluid.